夢桜
by Kujo Kasuza
Summary: Andai saja aku terlahir kembali. Aku akan hidup behagia bersamamu. Oneshot! Mind to Review


夢桜

**Bleach belong's to Tite Kubo**

**Genre :**

Romance and Hurt/Comfort

**Pair :**

Toushiro Hitsugaya and Rukia Kuchiki

**Warning :**

TYPO, AU, bikin muntah, siapin tisu sama obat sakit perut, dll

.

.

_Andai aku terlahir kembali._

.

.

"Pernikahan akan diselenggarakan seminggu lagi, bersiap-siaplah!" seorang pria berambut hitam bernama Isshin Kurosaki menepuk pundak seorang wanita muda berambut hitam bernama Rukia Kuchiki.

Rukia Kuchiki adalah putri dari pasangan Byakuya Kuchiki dan Hisana Kuchiki. Byakuya yang bekerja sebagai pengusaha di bidang farmasi sedang mengalami kesulitan keuangan karena telah dikhianati oleh tangan kanannya.

Keluarga Kurosaki, keluarga paling kaya di daerah itu bermaksud untuk membantu keluarga Kuchiki dengan satu syarat. Mereka harus menikahkan putri mereka, Rukia Kuchiki yang terkenal sangat cantik itu dengan putra keluarga Kurosaki, Ichigo Kurosaki.

Keluarga Rukia yang tidak dapat berbuat apa-apa segera meneyetujui itu semua. Rukia yang mengetahui itu tidak merasa terpukul sama sekali. Dia malah merasa senang, karena hidup orangtuanya dan dirinya akan ditanggung sepenuhnya oleh keluarga Kurosaki. Rukia juga mengetahui bahwa Ichigo mencintainya dengan tulus tanpa kebohongan sedikitpun.

"Kau menyetujui itu, Rukia?" Hisana memeluk anak semata wayangnya dengan berlinangan air mata.

"Jangan menikahi orang yang tidak kau cintai." timpal Byakuya dengan sorot mata yang menyedihkan.

"Tidak apa, Yah! Suatu saat nanti aku juga akan mencintainya." Rukia tersenyum dengan senangnya.

"Terima kasih, sayang~" lirih Hisana sembari menghapus jejak air mata di pipinya.

"Itu bukan apa-apa, jika dibandingkan dengan kalian yang telah merawatku sampai aku seperti ini." Rukia memeluk kedua ayah dan ibunya dengan senang.

.

.

_Aku merasa kosong._

.

.

"Apa kau sudah siap, sayang?" tanya Hisana dari luar kamar Rukia. Terlihat siluet Rukia yang sedang duduk bersimpuh dan mengenakan perias wajah.

"Aku sudah siap, Bu!" Rukia keluar dari kamarnya. _Kimono_ yang ia gunakan sangat cantik. _Kimono_ berwarna biru tua dengan corak bunga sakura, _obi_(1) berwarna merah yang indah juga melilit di daerah perutnya. Sebagai alas kaki, Rukia mengenakan_ tabi_(2) dan _geta_(3) berwarna hijau lumut dengan tali kecoklatan. Sebagai tambahan, Rukia mengenakan sebuah _kanzashi_(4) di kepalanya, _kanzashi _itu berbentuk seperti bunga sakura.

"Kau tampak cantik sekali malam ini, Nak!" Byakuya mendatangi kedua wanita itu.

"Terima kasih, Yah!" Rukia berjalan perlahan menuju mobil yang telah disiapkan oleh keluarga Kurosaki.

**~Yume Zakura~**

"Toushiro, kami akan pergi keluar sebentar. Tolong jaga rumah ya?" seorang wanita parubaya berambut hitam dan wajah cantik mengelus puncak kepala seorang pemuda berambut putih bagaikan salju itu dengan penuh kasih sayang.

"Tenang saja, sayang. Diakan sudah besar!" seorang pria berambut putih panjang menepuk pundak pemuda berambut putih yang bernama Toushiro Hitsugaya.

"Ibu, Ayah, ayo cepat! Nanti kita bisa terlambat!" seru seorang wanita muda cantik berambut cepol hitam. Nama wanita muda itu adalah Hinamori Hitsugaya.

"Toushiro, apakah kau mau menemaniku bermain biola setelah pulang nanti?" tanya Hinamori dengan raut wajah meminta kepada kakak angkatnya.

"Boleh saja. Asalkan jangan terlalu malam." Hitsugaya menyanggupi pernyataan adik angkatnya dengan datar.

"Terima kasih!" Hinamori memasuki mobil yang telah disediakan.

Tosuhiro Hitsugaya adalah seorang pemuda korban gempa bumi yang terjadi saat ia masih berumur lima tahun. Orangtuanya meninggal karena gempa bumi itu. Keluarga Hitsugaya mengangkatnya menjadi anak dan memberi perhatian layaknya anak kandungnya sendiri.

Hinamori yang berbeda dua tahun dengan Hitsugaya juga senang dengan keberadaan kakak angkatnya itu. Diam-diam ia menyukai kakaknya, bukan sebagai kakak, tetapi sebagai pria. Pernah sekali waktu, Hinamori mengungkapkan perasaannya kepada Hitsugaya, tetapi semua itu dianggap lelucon oleh Hitsugaya.

.

.

_Andai aku dapat mengubah nasib._

.

.

Di sebuah rumah besar yang terletak tidak jauh dari kediaman Hitsugaya, sebuah pesta berlangsung. Aura kebahagian terpancar dari dalam sana, semuanya terlihat sangat senang.

Rukia yang menghadiri pesta itu hanya bisa duduk manis di sebuah sofa merah marun yang terdapat di pojok ruangan. Ia tidak suka dengan keramaian seperti ini. Karena bosan dengan aura yang memebuat sesak ini, Rukia memutuskan untuk pergi keluar untuk mencari udara segar.

Rukia berjalan di halaman belakang rumah itu. Sesekali ia merasakan angin sepoi-sepoi menyapu rambutnya dengan lembut. Sebuah suara gesekan biola terdengar ketika angin yang cukup kencang berhembus. Beberapa kelopak bunga sakura berjatuhan dengan iringan biola itu.

Tanpa sengaja, Rukia melihat seseorang sedang memainkan biola di bawah pohon sakura itu. Tubuhnya yang tegap, rambut putih yang tertiup angin, dan mata yang tertutup guna merasakan alunan biola yang ia mainkan.

Ketika mata pemuda itu terbuka, terlihatlah sebuah iris _emerald_ yang sangat indah. Tanpa sengaja, kedua mata mereka bertemu. _Emerald_ mengahayati _amethyst_ dan _amethyst_ menghayati _emerald_. Keduanya terjebak dalam permainan mata untuk beberapa saat.

Sampai sang pemilik _emerald_ mengerjapkan matanya dan mendatangi sang pemilik _amethyst_. Sang pemilik _amethyst_ yang tidak salah lagi adalah Rukia merasakan degup jantungnya yang semakin berdebar dengan kencang. Belum pernah ia merasakan ini sebelumnya.

.

.

_Akhirnya, kutemukan tempatku._

.

.

"Bisa kubantu?" Hitsugaya menyapa Rukia yang masih sibuk dengan pikirannya.

"Ah...tidak ada. Aku hanya sedang mencari udara segar." Rukia menyunggingkan senyuman khasnya itu. Hitsugaya sempat terpana sesaat dengan senyuman itu.

"Permainanmu hebat sekali!" timpal Rukia yang mengembalikan Hitsugaya ke dunia yang fana ini.

"Ini bukan apa-apa. Keluargaku seorang _violinist_, jadi ini hal yang biasa bagi kami." Hisugaya merendahkan dirinya.

"Tapi tidak semua orang dapat memainkan biola dengan penuh perasaan. Aku juga dapat melihat ketulusan dan penghayatanmu ketika mendengarkan permainanmu itu." Rukia menyatakan pendapatnya.

"Terima kasih!" Hitsugaya tersenyum.

"Ah maaf, aku harus kembali. Orangtuaku pasti khawatir." Rukia membalikan tubuhnya dan berlari sebelum Hitsugaya mencegahnya.

"Apa kita bisa bertemu kembali?" Hitsugaya menggenggam pergelangan tangan Rukia.

"Tentu saja. Bagaimana kalau besok di taman?" Rukia tersenyum dan Hitsugaya melepaskan genggamannya.

"Baiklah." jawab Hitsugaya kalem. Hitsugaya menatap punggung Rukia. Hitsugaya lupa menanyakan satu hal kepadanya. _Siapa namanya?_

**~Yume Zakura~**

Pagi hari yang cerah di kota Seiretei. Kelopak-kelopak bunga sakura telah bermekaran. Kicauan pagi burung-burung menambah indah suasana. Semuanya terlihat indah. Seorang pemuda dengan kemeja hitam dengan kancing kuning dan celana panjang hitam sedang menikmati bunga sakura yang berguguran. Di tangan kiri pria itu terdapat sebuah kotak hitam yang tidak terlalu besar, yang tidak lain tidak bukan adalah Toushiro Hitsugaya dengan tempat biola kesayangannya.

Seorang gadis dengan _tsumugi_(5) berwarna merah marun dengan _zori_(6) bertalikan merah, berlari menuju arah pemuda itu. Gadis itu membawa sesuatu di tangannya. Sebuah kotak yang dibungkus dengan kain bercorak sakura berwarna biru tua, yang tidak lain tidak bukan adalah Rukia Kuchiki.

"Maaf sudah lama menunggu, er..." Rukia lupa menanyakan namanya kemarin malam.

"Hitsugaya. Toushiro Hitsugaya." ucap pemuda itu sembari memandangi gadis dengan _tsumugi_ merah marun itu.

"Oh ya, kita belum mengenal satu sama lain bukan? Namaku Rukia Kuchiki." Rukia membungkukan badannya sembilan puluh derajat.

"Nama yang indah." Hitsugaya tersenyum.

"Terima kasih."

"Apa itu?" Hitsugaya menunjuk kearah bungkusan yang dibawa Rukia.

"Ini? Ini hanya bekal. Aku membuatnya untuk kita berdua, kukira kita telah menjadi teman bukan?" Rukia tersenyum dengan riangnya.

.

.

_Andai saja waktu seperti ini terus berlanjut._

.

.

"Bagaimana?" Rukia bertanya kepada Hitsugaya yang sedang memakan bekal buatannya.

Sekarang Hitsugaya dan Rukia berada di bawah sebuah pohon sakura yang besar. Mereka sedang makan siang disana. Kelopak-kelopak bunga sakura yang berjatuhan karena angin yang berhembus menambah indah suasana.

"Enak!" Hitsugaya memakan _bento_(7) yang Rukia buat dengan senang.

"Terima kasih!" Rukia ikut memakan _bento_ buatannya sendiri.

**~Yume Zakura~**

Sejak saat itu, Rukia dan Hitsugaya sering bertemu. Mereka seperti teman walaupun hanya seminggu. Ingat, Rukia akan melangsungkan pernikahannya dengan Ichigo Kurosaki seminggu dari hari yang telah ditetapkan. Dan hari ini adalah hari terakhir Rukia menjadi seorang wanita lajang sekaligus ini adalah yang terakhir kalinya ia menemui Hitsugaya. Hitsugaya sudah mengetahui apa yang akan Rukia hadapi, dan ia berjanji bahwa ia selalu mendukung Rukia apapun keputusannya.

.

.

_Andai aku bisa jujur padamu._

.

.

**Hitsugaya P.O.V**

Aku ingat, ini adalah malam terakhirku bertemu dengan Rukia. Besok ia akan menjadi milik Ichigo Kurosaki sepenuhnya. Walau hanya seminggu itu sangat menyenangkan, tetapi... kenapa perasaanku sakit?

Belum pernah kurasakan ini sebelumnya...

Sakit.

Ini sangat sakit!

Berhenti!

Kuremat pakaian bagian jantungku. Entah mengapa akhir-akhir ini aku selalu melakukan ini. Apa yang terjadi?

Jika aku boleh jujur, aku menyukai Rukia. Aku tahu ini pasti aneh, jelas-jelas di adalah milik orang lain, tetapi aku menyukainya?

Cinta tak dapat ditebak!

"Huuaa!" aku bangun dari posisi tiduranku dan berjalan keluar. Lebih baik aku mencari udara segar saja. Tetapi tidak disangka aku bertemu dengan...

**Hitsugaya P.O.V end**

**Rukia P.O.V**

Kenapa rasanya sakit sekali? Hatiku sangat sakit.

Padahal besok adalah hari yang paling memebahagiakan di kehidupanku. Kalau perasaanku seperti ini, aku takut untuk bertemu dan bertatap wajah dengan Ichigo-kun. Apa yang harus kulakukan?

Siapa saja tolong aku!

Toushiro-kun, tolong aku!

Tunggu...kenapa dia? Bukankah harusnya Ichigo-kun yang kumintai tolong? Jika ada seseorang yang dapat mengerti perasaanku sekarang ini, aku akan sangat menghargainya.

Daripada aku semakin pusing dengan perasaan ini, lebih baik aku membuka pitu bergeserku saja. Akan kubiarkan angin malam memasuki ruanganku.

Tetapi tidak kusangka aku bertemu dengan...

**Rukia end**

.

.

.

_Pada akhirnya, kita adalah dua orang yang tidak ditakdirkan untuk bersama._

.

.

Sekarang Hitsugaya berada di luar tembok pembatas yang memabatasi rumah Rukia dengan jalanan. Tembok pembatas itu cukup rendah, tingginya hanya sepundak orang dewasa.

Rukia yang memebuk pintu bergesernya hanya terkejut karena bertemu dengan Hitsugaya. _Emerald _betemu dengan _amethyst_. Pandangan mereka bertubrukan.

"Toushiro-kun?" lirih Rukia lemah.

"Rukia-chan, maafkan aku!" Hitsugaya menunduk dalam.

"Boleh aku bicara?" keduanya mengucapkan kalimat yang sama bersamaan.

"Kau duluan." Pinta Hitsugaya.

"Tidak. Kau saja!" Muncul semburat merah di pipi mulus Rukia.

"Kita ucapkan bersamaan." Hitsugaya tersenyum keil.

"Baiklah!" Rukia mengangguk.

Keduanya mengambil nafas lalu...

"Aku mencintaimu!"

Keduanya terbelalak saat mendengar kata-kata itu. Angin berhembus kencang, sehingga membuat kelopak-kelopak bunga sakura berjatuhan.

"Mungkin ini lancang, tapi aku tidak dapat membohongi perasaanku sendiri." Hitsugaya memecahkan keheningan.

"Aku juga. Meskipun aku telah ditunangkan dengan Ichigo-kun, aku tetap tidak apat mencintainya." ucap Rukia lemah.

"Jadi ini malam terakhir kita bertemu bukan?" Hitsugaya tersenyum kecut.

"Ya. Aku tidak akan pernah melupakanmu. Meskipun hanya seminggu kita mengenal." Rukia tersenyum.

"Sayonara~" ucap keduanya bersamaan.

**~Yume Zakura~**

"Dengan ini, kalian resmi menjadi suami-istri." Seorang pria besar berwajah garang meresmikan pernikahan Rukia dengan Ichigo.

Plok. Plok. Plok.

Terdengar suara tepuk tangan dari para tamu yang datang. Ichigo dan Rukia berciuman. Setelah itu mereka menyapa para tamu yang datang.

_Andai kau yang menikahiku._ Pikir Rukia sembari tersenyum getir.

Ckiiiit! Braaaak!

Sebuah suara keras terdengar dari luar kediaman I=Kurosaki, tempat berlangsungnya pesta pernikahan tersebut. Semua orang berhamburan keluar ruangan dan melihat apa yang terjadi.

Saat melihat itu semua orang menutup mulut mereka untuk menahan keterkejutan mereka.

Seorang pria muda berambut putih seputih salju tersungkur diatas tanah. Bercak darah terdapat pada bagian depan mobil yang menabraknya.

Tes. Tes.

Bulir demi bulir turun dari langit. Hujan. _Andai aku dapat menangis._ Pikir Rukia saat melihat tubuh Hitsugaya tersungkur di tanah.

Di bawah langit yang kelam, Rukia meratapi kematian Hitsugaya. _Kenapa kau pergi begitu cepat? Kenapa?_ Untuk sesaat, Rukia melihat bayangan Hitsugaya yang tersenyum kepadanya.

Tes. Tes.

Air mata jatuh di pipi mulus Rukia. Tidak ada yang menyadari itu. _Sayonara, Toushiro-kun!_ Rukia tersenyum getir.

.

.

_Mengapa takdir memepermainkan kita?_

.

.

_Aku mencintaimu!_

.

.

**~Owari~**

Author Note :

*hening* hehehe saya datang membawa fic abal dan aneh rupanya. Saya lagi demen aja bikin fic angst gitu *ditimpuk* Bagaimana angst nya? Masih abal kan? Ada yang mau review? *nodong pisau ke readers* Maaf kalo aneh dan nyampah!

Disini saya akan menjabarkan kata-kata yang mungkin asing di telinga kita.

(1) : obi : sabuk dari kain yang dililitkan ke tubuh pemakai sewaktu mengencangkan kimono.

(2) : tabi : kaus kaki sepanjang betis yang dipakai sewaktu memakai sandal.

(3) : geta : sandal berhak dari kayu.

(4) : kanzashi : hiasan rambut seperti tusuk konde yang disisipkan ke rambut sewaktu memakai kimono.

(5) : tsumugi : kimono santai untuk dikenakan sehari-hari di rumah oleh wanita yang sudah atau belum menikah.

(6) : zori : sandal tradisional yang dibuat dari kain atau anyaman.

(7) : bento : makanan bekal berupa nasi berikut lauk-pauk dalam kemasan praktis yang bisa dibawa-bawa dan dimakan di tempat lain.

Terima kasih untuk om Google, semoga saja SOPA dan PIPA dibatalkan agar om Google dapat membantu saya mancari PR *plakk* Hehehehe semua yang telah saya jelaskan itu hasil dari copas di wikipedia... Tapi saya mau nyoba semua itu. Disana saya tidak menantumkan kimono, karena saya yakin semua yang ada disini pasti sudah mengetahuinya. Akhir kata saya mau mengatakan...

**Review Please!**


End file.
